The River Spirit
by YueMelody
Summary: Chihiro was 16 years old when she was sucked into the spirit world. She met a kind spirit who promised to protect her but what will happen when he's the one who needs to be protected. Will she be able to risk her life to save the spirit she loves?
1. The Spirit World

_**Hello this is my first story here, I'm really excited! Please review, I love reviews, I want to know if I should continue this story so please let me know!**_

Chihiro had grown up in a small town with a small population. There was a few homes and a general store located in the centre of the town. There was a river that ran down the edge of the town that she, her mother and her father had always gone to for lunch every afternoon. She and her mother would always play in the shallows of the river while her father would sleep off his meal. At times she would find her mother gazing down the river smiling. It was such a warm look on her face it was beautiful, she looked at peace with the river.

Chihiro would always ask her mother what was wrong and she would always resopond with that beaufitul look on her face that Chihiro had always admired, and told her daughter that she was simply thanking the spirit for allowing them into it's home.

Chihiro's mother was one who always believed in fairytales, with spirits and magic. Her mother had no doubt that those were true.

Her father, though, was one that didn't beilieve in that 'nonsense' at all in the slightest bit. He would always laugh when her mother would start up with telling Chihiro the stories and tell her that it was enough. What her mother saw in her father she'd never know.

One day while playing in the shallows of the river, Chihiro had gone to take off her little pink sneakers and place them on the shore line when one of them slipped in. She looked back to tell her mother but she was talking to her father and she didn't look too happy. Chihiro took it upon herself to get the sneaker from the river.

Before the sneaker river had gone down stream any farther it was held up by a rock just in waters shallow enough for her to walk in. As she was reaching to grab her sneaker a large gust of wind blew across the river causing her to slip in midst of grabbing her sneaker.

She was drowning. She held her breath as long as she could until she saw him. From her point of view it looked like a wolf, or to her more of a dog. She reached out a hand placing it in the centre of his head and smiling letting out a giggle.

The 'wolf's' long body crawled under her bringing her back to shore where her mother was bursting in tears holding her soaking daughter in her arms.

Chihiro opened her eyes with a smile and laughed reaching out for the water. Her moher held her close and watched as the child laughed wanting to get back into the water.

Her mother found a small piece of tree bark and placed a handful of rice and some vegetables in a small cloth, wrapping it up and placing it on the bark sending it down the river, thanking it spirit for what it did for her.

A few years after the incident Chihiro's mother had gotten sevearly sick. Chihiro was then seven years old. She didn't understand fully but she understood that if her mother got any worse than she would soon pass.

No matter what she did or how many times she prayed for her mother's health or how many times she went into the doctor's office to try test or be giving medicine of all kinds her mother still managed to get worse.

While on her mother's death bed at the time of her passing her father had been out getting more perscription for her mother. Chihiro was left alone with her dying mother. Not knowing what she should do she paniced with tears flowwing down her face.

"Chihiro," Her mother said, "Don't worry about me. I will be fine." She remembers her saying weakly.

She remembers her mother mostly saying how much she loved her and her father but the very last words that she said was when her mother wasn't even looking at Chihiro but rather to the side of her. She remembers seeing the most relaxed face on her mother as she used her last breath to say, "Please protect her." and with that her mother passed.

After her mother's passing Chihiro and her father grew very distant of eachother. Chihiro was more like her mother, she always chased fairytales while her father would rely more on facts. He he didn't see it he didn't believe it.

A few years after her mother's passing the river that so many memories were made in, that she played in. Was covered by apartments. There was no longer a river there. When she had heard of this news she spent days crying.

"Chihiro?" Her father called out to her, " Chihiro, please answer me... I know you're upset about our move, sweetheart, but look at it this way, it's like an adventure!" Her dad said trying to get some noise out of his daughter, "Come on Chihiro, I know you didn't want to leave but, I know it's what your mom would have wanted. She would have been over joyed to move to such a beautiful place!" Her father explained.

"You don't know that." Chihiro said coldly glaring up in the rear view mirror at her father, "Mom loved our town, it was where she grew up."

Her father let out a sigh and looked down silently at the road ahead of him not saying a word for the entire time they had arrived on their street. Chihiro had been crammed in the back with three small boxes of the families belongings. They didn't have much to their name but they didn't need much. After all it was just the two of them. To Chihiro's dad it was always the two of them, but to Chihiro, it was just her. She was utterly and completely alone in a world she no longer wanted to be in.

Chihiro let out a sigh and looked out her window at the dark strorm clouds above her. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, but when she turned to look nothing was there. Stuff like this had been going on ever since her mother had passed. Chihiro could not explain who it was but she always refered to them as her protector.

"Chihiro? We're here." Her father said opening the door to the car and the two began unpacking.

Haku was a spirit. A river spirit to be exact. The spirit of the river that ran threw Chihiro's town. He worked in a bath house as a henchmen of the witch Yubaba whom had ran the bathhouse. Instead of getting paid gold, he wished to be paid in hours that he could spend with the human he was protecting. Haku would save up the hours that Yubaba would give him so that he could spend days at a time with her. She was all he ever thought about since she had fallen into his river. The day her mother had died she asked him to protect the human girl. He tried his best to spend every moment with her. He longed for the hours that he was paid to spend time with her.

To any other spirit his excitement would seem rather unusual. The human girl could not see him, could not hear him and could barley feel him. But there was something that he did like. He liked when she was alone with no other humans around. Because then. Then he would hear her tell stories. Wonderful stories of the times she had with her mother. And at night she would always share the dreams that she had had the night before. The dreams were what he love the most. They were magical and her imagination was so new so fresh and she could paint images in his head of the worlds that she had dreamed of. There had been many times where he would fall asleep at the foot of her bed as she told the stories. And right before he left her, whether she was asleep or not there was always a 'Goodnight.' That was the part that made his heart flutter and smile at ease. After he would listen to her goodnights he would take out a small cloth wrapped up around some of his favourite berries from the spirit world and leave them on her dresser.

If any other spirits saw the way that Haku had acted around this human they would never believe it. He was always so cold towards them so stern, but it was how he was supposed to act. After all he was their boss in a way.

Haku was in love with a human. To any other spirit this would have been the worst thing that could ever happened, but to him, it was the best thing that could ever happen.

What killed him inside to know was that the she didn't even know he existed.


	2. The Boiler Room

_**Thank you for the reviews NarutoSwag99, Diety, and Michelle88222! Knowing that people like the fiction is great I'm hoping to update this really fast all the time but there's no promises, I've got school coming up a long with sports and theatre... But I promise that I will try to still update all the time! Thank you guys and please review!**_

It didn't take Chihiro and her father too long to unpack. Chihiro set up her futon and put away all of her clothes. The last thing that was unpacked from Chihiro's box was her mother's  
Jewellery Box. She took out a locket which read 'Forever and Always' on the front and placed it around her neck. It was her mother's favourite.

As Chihiro teared up over the memories of her mother her father knocked on her door.

"Chihiro, come and see what I have found!" Her father said in excitement.

Chihiro got up from the floor and opened her door, "What." She asked unamused.

"Come on! I'll show you." He squeaked.

The two walked out the back door of the home and her father lead her to a path through the forest.

"Maybe there's a River down here too! Just like the one where we used to live!" He exclaimed.

Chihiro just looked at him with a straight face and walked on.

They walked for a while when they had reached a tunnel.

The tunnel brought a small smile on Chihiro's face, now this was an adventure.

"Let's go." She said with a hint of excitement.

"Wait it might not be safe!" Her father yelled.

"It's an adventure." She yelled back.

Her father followed behind her as they walked through the tunnel.

The old tunnel creaked and moaned to Chihiro, "The tunnel... It's moaning..." She said with another smile.

"It's probably just the wind." Her father restated.

That wiped the smile off of Chihiro's face. Why did he always have to ruin everything for her. Nothing was ever exciting or new. It was always old and boring.

She had now exited the tunnel into a large building, the windows had every colour shining in on them and our the gate of the building she saw long grassy fields. She immediately went running.

"Chihiro!" Her father yelled chasing out to her.

She didn't stop she ran until he was waist deep in the grass. A head of her she could see a small town with little shops lined up row by row. Her father had finally caught up and took in a big breath of air.

"Don't run off like that again..." He took another breath," Ooo... Chihiro, do you smell that?" He asked, " It's coming from over here." He said walking a head of her.

They reached a point of their walk where stones and small streams blocked their path.

"Looks like they wanted to build a river here." Her father said.

Chihiro hopped across the stones with no problem and as did her father. She followed behind him as he made his way through the town.

" This way, Chihiro." Her dad said rushing a head, "It smells delicious!" He exclaimed.

They had finally made their way up the stone path to a small shop with food placed all around the counters.

"Look! I'm starving just looking at it!" He said grabbing himself a plate and tossing one type of food after another with every type of dipping sauce.

Chihiro looked at him in easy, "That's not yours to eat..." She murmured as a swelling sensation grew in her chest.

"Don't worry, Chihiro, I've got money to pay for all of this." Her father explained stuffing his mouth with food.

"You never listen to me..." She whispered to herself walking off.

Haku was flying on his way back from his mission for Yubaba when he circled the bridge above the bath house. There he saw what seemed to be a human girl.

He landed around the corner and watched her run from one side of the bridge to the other watching the trail roll by. He finally walked up to the bridge about to tell the girl to leave when she looked over at him.

His eyes widened as he took a step back. It was her. The human girl...

"... What are you doing here?" He asked surprised that she had made it into his world.

"What?" She asked confused.

Haku looked around," They're lighting the lamps. You have to get out of here quick." He said pushing her away, "You need to cross the river. Don't worry, I'll protect you, I'll distract them." He said as she ran off.

Chihiro ran back to the small food stand her father was at and grabbed his shoulder pulling him as he continued to eat.

"We have to go! Now, come on!" She yelled reaching her hand down his arm and grabbing what she thought was his hand. After feeling around for his fingers she realised it was a hoof.

"D-... Dad..?" She called out looking down at the brown hoof covered in sauce from the food he was eating. Her eyes slowly made their way up the long sleeve of his dark blue button down shirt to the collar were she saw the pink skin trailing up the side of his face. Chihiro swallowed hard not knowing if it was her father or not. The hoof yanked itself out if her hand and the body turned. It was the body of a pig.

It opened its mouth saliva sticking from lip to lip as it let out a wrenching screech towards Chihiro.

Chihiro let out a scream scared for her life. What had happened to her father? She knew this was him, but at the same time it wasn't. Not knowing what to do, she kept the words of the strange boy in her mind, "Get across the river." And with that: she ran.

As Haku finished distracting the spirits he transformed back and took a glance from side to side. He wondered if she had made it across the river. He wandered throughout the town in search for the girl. He looked around the food stands and down the streets and there was no sign of her.

"I know did you see it?" He heard a spirit whispering to another.

"A human, here!" The other replied. This grabbed his attention and he looked over.

"Excuse me, sir, I apologise for burdening you, but you mentioned a human, could you point me in the direction of her?" He asked politely bowing to the two spirits.

"Of course, she was heading off towards the river." He said pointing off in that direction.

" Thank you." He said bowing once more and he was off. He searched the area throughout the river and was not able to find her. He had soon given up and was walking back to the bath house when he had heard crying. He looked around he had heard the crying before he knew it was hers. She didn't make it across the river, she was disappearing he thought to himself. He took out the berries that he had planned to give to her that night and he held them in his hand as he ran. He looked from side to side when he had heard no crying, he panicked. Had she disappeared? She couldn't!

He fell to his knees and bowed, "Forgive me... I have failed to protect your daughter..." He whispered out to himself.

"E-excuse me..." She cried as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "C-can you please help me..?" She asked.

Haku looked up from the bowing position he was in and looked her over, "You didn't disappear..." He murmured. He shook the thought off his head and nodded, "Of course I can help you." He said taking a berry out of the cloth and holding it out for her.

She stared. That cloth seemed so familiar and the berry did too. She took the berry from his hand and stared.

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig. I always put a spell on the berries I give y-humans." He caught himself.

She slowly put the berry on her tongue. She knew that taste, the texture. She thought to herself and remembered, " These... They're the berries that..." She paused. He got so excited, did she remember him? "N-.. Never mind.." He nodded going along with what she said and he stood up

She looked him over and smiled, "I don't believe that I caught your name, I'm-."

"I know. I've known you for a very long time, Chihiro. I'm Haku." He replied, "Now, stay close. I have to figure out a way to get you back home." Chihiro nodded and wrapped her arm around his staying as close as she could to him. The hair on the back of his neck rose and a red blush grew across his cheeks. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes looking straight ahead.

She was nervous and scared. She didn't know where she was, not even the slightest clue as to where she was, but for some reason she felt safe with him, it was a familiar feeling that she got from being with him like she had been with him before. The look he gave off in his face looked like one that would hurt anyone who tried to hurt her.

"Now Chihiro," he started, "You need to hold your breath until we get all the way across the bridge.. Even the slightest breath and the spell will be broken, understand?" He said still refusing to look over at her. He could feel her head nod and pull herself closer to him now burying her head behind his arm.

She held her breath covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Good evening Master Haku." One of the frog spirits said bowing, "How did your mission go?" He asked.

Haku nodded, "It went well, thank you." He finished.

It seemed like forever that she had been holding her breath. By now she was starting to make noises in her throat that weren't controllable, she needed air.

"You're doing great, Chihiro, we're almost there." He whispered to her.

They were only a few feet away from the end of the bridge Haku smiled a Chihiro's reddened face then looked to see a smaller frog worker jump up in the air, "Master Haku!" The spirit yelled. The surprise scared Chihiro making her gasp for air and she quickly held it as if she never took a breath.

"Wha-...? A-A HUMAN!" The frog yelled.

Haku then wrapped both his arms around Chihiro and flew across the ground to a small door which lead to a small garden to the side of the bath house.

Chihiro was breathing heavily, "I'm... So... Sorry..." He gasped out.

Haku let out a small chuckle, "Don't be sorry, you did great! It wasn't your fault." He explained, "Now, here's a mission that's just a little bit easier for you, when things settle down go through the gate door and down the stairs. There you will find the boiler man, Kamajii, no matter how many times he says no you must insist that he gives you a job. You must work down there until I find a way to get you home. What ever you do don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?" He smiled, "I've got to go settle down these spirits. Now go, I promise I'll see you soon." He said standing up and opening the door to a room where spirits were running in panic.

"What have I gotten myself into..." She whispered to herself. She looked around waiting for the screaming and yelling to settle down and she crawled out the gate door. She swallowed hard as she looked at all the stairs she had to go down. She took in a deep breath from her nose and let it out through her mouth. She was able to go down the fist few stairs with not problem. She sat down on the step and turned her body placing one foot on the board then shifting all of her weight on it. He heard the board creak and she stood there for a moment. There was a dead silence, then a creak and a snap. The wood below her feet snapped in half. Chihiro fell down the stairs managing to catch herself and with the amount of force pulling her down she couldn't stop running down the stairs. She could see it in front of her and she flinched as she saw it coming closer and closer until finally she smacked it. The big brick wall.

She grunted quietly as she dropped to the ground holding her head. Just above her the window smacked open. She moved her eyes up to see a frog releasing a mouthful of smoke.

Chihiro looked straight ahead of her and pressed her body against the brick way scooting around the corner on her butt. When she was finally out f sight of the frog she sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. She slowly stood up and looked down the last flight of stairs.

"Almost there..." She whispered to herself. She climbed down the rest of the steps soon ending up at the door to the boiler room. She looked around to make sure no one had followed her there. She reached for the handle and opened the door slowly.


	3. Lost Name

_**I guess I completely skipped out on something really important, huh, didn't I? Well for those of you who I confused Chihiro is 16 years old. I thought that I had added that in but I guess not... Sorry about that you guys! **_

As she opened the door she could feel the warm steam press up against her cheeks turning them pink. She looked inside the room and all she could see was pipes for water scattered across the walls and the ceiling. She took her first steps into the bath houses boiler room and her heart began to pound. Who was this 'Kamaji'? Was he kind? He had to have been, she told herself, after all why would Haku send her to someone who would hurt her. She trusted him so much for some reason and she couldn't figure out why.

She began taking bigger steps to reach the end of the hall entrance room quicker. She peered around the corner to see a man seated in a raised chair crushing what seemed to be herbs with a rounded stone. As she walked forward more she saw a large lowered area with small mouse liked holes in the end of them. She looked back over at the man, 'That must be Kamaji...' she thought to herself. Soon after examining him four wooden tokens dropped in front of his face. The sound of the wood clanking caused Chihiro to jump surprised.

"What?!" He yelled furiously, "Four bath tokens at once!" He yelled again expressing his anger. He pulled out a metal hammer and smacked it up against a metal wheel attached to the seat he was on, "Come on you pieces of soot! Get back to work!" He yelled.

Chihiro waited for something to happen she looked around where Kamaji was but there were no workers there. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see black specks moving around. She directed her attention back the the lowered area in front of her where she saw them, she knew exactly what they were, Soot Gremlins! She always heard stories about the Soot Gremlins and how they lived in abandoned houses. They would hide in the dark and run from the light. Her and her mother would always search for them around some of the abandoned shacks in her town since it was quite old. Thought they were never successful with finding them.

"Are you seeing this from heaven mom, Soot Gremlins. How incredible is this?" She whispered bending down and examining them as they carried the coal from one end to the incinerator at the other end of the room.

"What? Who's there?" She heard Kamaji call out.

She stood up startled, "My name is Chihiro Ogino and I was sent down here by Haku, He told me to get a job here." she stated.

Kamaji looked her up and down and glared his eyes, "You're a human.." There will be no work for you." He responded.

"Please.. I need a job.." She said beginning to make her way over to where he was seated.

"No. I will not give a job to you." He said again his tone of voice sounded different to her. Like he was saying it only to hear her response.

"Haku told me to come down here and get a job, and that is exactly what I plan on doing." She said crossing her arms.

"Humph..." He murmured and took a long pause, "... Lin!"He yelled out,

'Great..." She thought to herself, 'I've gone and done it this time..'

"Whhaatt..?" a young spirit girl in her twenties. She came in through one of the smaller doors located on the other side of Kamaji. She carried in her hand a bowl of soup and a basket of what looked like, to Chihiro, different coloured sprinkles. She placed the steaming bowl of soup on the ledge of Kamaji's seat and walked over to the lowered area, "C'mon, time to eat." She said taking a hand full of the sprinkles and tossing them into the large mass of Soot

Chihiro sat there amazed, 'They actually eat that stuff...' She thought to herself. She looked at the Soot balls with the biggest smile on her face. Then she noticed that the soot was going crazy with anger. There was no sprinkles being thrown down. She looked over at the woman and saw her staring her down.

"You! You're the human everyone's been looking for!" She yelled walking towards her with her hands in fists.

"Yes, she's my granddaughter." Kamaji said stopping the woman in her tracks.

"What?"

"She's looking for a job, but I'm afraid that I can't help her with that. She's a strong girl, so can you take her to Yubaba." He said continuing to grind up the herbs.

"And risk my life!? Forget it Kamaji!" She yelled crossing her arms and turning away from Chihiro.

With one of Kamaji's many hands he took out from his pocket something and held it infront of the woman's face, "Come on, Lin, not even for a roasted newt?" He bribed waving it infront of her face.

Lin grabbed the newt hanging in front of her face, "Fine. Come on, Kid, let's go." She snapped.

The two walked out of the boiler room door and into the elevator. Chihiro stood in the centre next to Lin and stayed close to her. Their elevator had finally stopped moving. Chihiro was about to walk out of the elevator when Lin stuck her arm out in front of her. Chihiro looked up slowly at the large spirit in front of her.

"Ah, the Radish Spirit!" Lin said with a smile and bowed making Chihiro bow with her. Chihiro looked up at the radish spirit and saw he was pointing up, "I'm sorry, sir, this lift doesn't go any higher, you'll have to take another." Lin smiled walking along past the Radish Spirit and tugging Chihiro along with her.

Chihiro looked behind her consistently seeing that the spirit was following them and turned to Lin whispering it her ear, "Lin.. It's following us..."

"Keep quiet, and ignore him." She snapped still walking forward. They had finally made it to the next lift and Lin hit the up arrow button and they waited as the Radish Spirit stood beside them waiting for the lift as well.

When the life opened three spirits exited it along with a frog who was speaking to the three and showing them around. Lin quickly pulled Chihiro behind her and turned her back to the Elevator shoving Chihiro in.

"Lin?" The frog said eagerly, "You smell like a human..." He added, "What are you hiding?" he pushed.

"Nothing." She said in a sassy tone.

"Come on, Lin, I know you're hiding something from me." He persisted.

Lin reached into her pocket and looked back, "If you want to go up pull the lever down." And she continued to talking with the frog.

Chihiro, who was being crushed by the Radish Spirit was able to make it past him and to the lever pulling it down. The doors in front of them closed. Our of all of her experiences of being on a lift never was she in one that was so cramped and so awkward. Awkward in the fact that she refused to look up at the Radish Spirit. The lift finally stopped. Chihiro and the Radish Spirit poked their heads out side the lift and looked around. Chihiro shook her head, all that was on that floor was other Spirits rooms.

She finally looked over at the Radish Spirit. She examined his face and saw a small smile. She smiled back cheerfully. The lift's doors closed.

"You are the human, am I correct?" She heard a voice ask.

She nodded slowly, "Y-yes I am."

"You must be Chihiro then, correct?" He asked. She nodded again and swallowed hard, "I've been staying at the bath house for a long time, I am Colleagues with Master Haku. He has spoken of you quite often."

Chihiro looked at him confused. The two had only just met an hour ago. She thought. The elevator stopped once again they poked their heads out.

"This is your stop, young human." The spirit said bowing to her.

Chihiro bowed back, "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." She said with a smile as the lift doors closed.

She looked down the hall where she could see two giant doors. She walked up to them slowly and reached for the handle.

"What? You're not going to knock?!" She heard a voice yell, "What a disgusting little human you are, no manners at all."

Chihiro glared at the door knocker and examined it, "Well you're no ray of sunshine either..." she murmured to herself. After a while of exchanging glares the doors opened. Chihiro's heart began pounding. She heard loud chuckling.

"Come in." The voice lingered. Chihiro began walking forwards past the doors and down the hall, "What a brave little girl." She heard the voice say again as she reached a room where a larger woman sat at the desk, "Well, what do you want?" She asked continuing to do paper work.

Chihiro looked over at the woman, "Are you Yubaba?" She asked.

"Of course, who else would I be!" she snapped, "Now what do you want!?"

She looked at her and bowed, "I would like you to give me a job."

Yubaba looked at the girl up and down, "And why should I give you a job?" She asked.

"I am very responsible, I will get all of my work done, and I will do it well. I will not get into mischief." She bowed again.

Yubaba sat back in her chair and smirked, "Who told you to come up here?" She asked suspiciously, "Tell me please, I would like to thank them for giving me such a great worker."

Chihiro stood silently and shook her head, "No one sent me up here. I came here myself." she replied not wanting to get Haku in trouble.

"Well is that so..." Yubaba's eyes narrowed as she flew a pen and paper over to the girl, "Sign your name." She said.

Chihiro grabbed the pen and paper and sat on the ground writing her name out. As she finished writing the last character in her name the paper swooped out from beneath her and the pen out from her hand. Yubaba held the paper in her hand and read it. She looked back and forth between the name and Chihiro. A devilish grin appeared out of the corner of her lips.

"Ah, so you're name's Chihiro?" Yubaba asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Chihiro nodded.

"What a pretty name." She said waving her hand above the paper, "It's mine now." She chuckled, "From now on you will be called Sen, understood?" she grinned.

"Y-yes Ma'am..." she said as she looked down towards the ground.

"Haku!" Chihiro looked up quickly at the woman who yelled his name. The door to the right of her opened with little sound and she quickly looked over at him.

'Chihiro...? What is she doing here?' he thought to himself, He looked over at Yubaba who held a contract in her hand and then back to the disappointment on Chihiro's face. Haku put on a straight face and walked in standing beside the human girl, "Yes,Yubaba."

"Take this girl down to the main floor and get her a job." She ordered.

Haku nodded and bowed turning to Chihiro, "Wh-..." He looked to the side of her, "What is your name..."

Chihiro looked down and closed her eyes, "It's Sen..." 'I've done it this time...' she thought, ' I upset him... but this is what he told me to do.. he told me to get a job and stay out of trouble...'

"This way, Sen." He said leading her out of Yubaba's office and back to the lift that had taken her there.

As they sat in the lift it was quiet for most of the ride and Sen turned to Haku he looked so disappointed.

He could see her looking over at him and he let out a sigh, "This isn't your fault, Sen. It was mine completely." He said looking over at her, "I forgot to mention not to see Yubaba." He turned to her and smiled, "but it's fine, atleast now I can keep a better eye on you, right?" She turned to him and saw him smile, it was such a warm smile. It reminded her of her mother. She soon had her arms constricted down to her sides as he hugged her tightly, "I'm just so glad that your safe..."


End file.
